Zoran (Earth-4999)
'Zoran '''is a super-powered being from another universe, who was stranded in Earth-5205, and ended up being a resident of the said universe. HIs past is unknown, but his powers can deal great destruction to the environment near him. A misunderstood being and a tortured "hero", Zoran felt that he's exiled by his own people (from his universe) and got isolated in Earth-5205. He got into the life of evil, but got handled by the Ultimates. Hungry for vengeance, Zoran may can unleash his misunderstood feelings through the Masters of Evil. Biography Before Earth-5205 Before Zoran arrived in Earth-5205, he had a shrouded past covered in mystery, coupled with the fact that Zoran got amnesia right after he arrived in this said universe. He has no memories about how he gained his suit and his powers. When the Ultimates encountered him in a first fight, Superman noted the similarity of Zoran's powers with his, hinting that Zoran might be a Kryptonian from another world. But Zoran does not possess extra powers like Superman's freeze breath, etc. Zoran had a vague recollection of his memories. He only remembers that his universe "exploded" and he might be exiled by his own people. Other than that, not much is known. The Ultimates Some times after his incursion to Earth-5205, Zoran went on a rampage in Manhattan, destroying half of the area and killing many. The Ultimates arrived to stop Zoran. However, Zoran proved to be a pain to them even if he is actually depowered that time, and the Ultimates are very new that time. Eventually, Hulk (with the combination of his rage) managed to overpower Zoran. Because Zoran is partly depowered that time and Hulk's punch is pretty hard (combined with his anger), Zoran gets unconscious for a few days. Masters of Evil After Baron Mordus' threat to the world is thwarted, Zoran was kept in the Raft, a prison made for super-powered individuals. There, he was greatly depowered until a prison break, orchestrated by the villain Flag Smasher happened. There, several supervillains, including Zoran, got away and freed themselves. Zoran got his attention to Flag Smasher, who was walking casually among the fleeing villains. Zoran at first noticed that Flag was staring at him with a grin, but then flies away. Zoran, after escaping the prison, was approached by Flag Smasher to join his Masters of Evil. After a conversation, Zoran agreed to join the Masters of Evil, under Flag's lead. Personality Initially, Zoran is much more of a generic positive man. He is kind and full of mercy, and wants to help others. But then, after his universe got destroyed and he thought that he's "exiled" by his people, Zoran became more violent to the point that he's a real menace of a villain. Zoran became unrelenting and merciless while he's a confused being. Zoran needs to take some time to adapt to Earth-5205, but he chose the bad path. Zoran is a loyal man, as seen when he's in the Masters of Evil, led by Flag Smasher. On the other hand, Zoran is actually a being who can be affected with some ease. Powers and Abilities One of the strongest beings in Earth-5205 (at least, he's not the native of it), Zoran possesses an incredible physical strength and can handle some strong beings simultaneously, such as the Hulk and Superman. His powers are reminescent of those of Superman's (including the solar energy absorption), but seemingly stronger due to Superman's inexperience. However, he got defeated by the Ultimates because that time, he is partly depowered due to his incursion to the planet. Later on, he got his full power extent back, making him one of the strongest again. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Zoran is able to lift 100 tons or more. When he is partly depowered, he is still able to give the Ultimates a hard fight until Hulk goes raging, as well as Superman. When he is fully powered, Zoran becomes a threat to be reckoned. He is able to lift a submarine with one hand, tear through a battleship's hull just by charging to the ship, crumble a mountain with a single punch, and others. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Zoran is able to do physical activities with virtually no limit. As long as the sun is still up to charge him up, Zoran can fight with no fatigue. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Zoran can withstand damages that would normally kill a human. When he's partly depowered, he is still able to withstand the Ultimates' attacks, Hulk's raging punches and Superman's heat vision, even if he got unconscious due to that. When he's fully powered, Zoran can really take a lot of punishment, even the same said blows that knocked him out. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Zoran, on ground, is able to run faster than some vehicles and has super reflexes as a side product of this speed. He can match several superhumans' fast speed, and outrun motorcycles. He is also able to counter nearly all the Ultimates' precise attacks and dodge them with grace. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'Zoran can endure attacks that would be fatal to others. Even if he got his organs pierced or dangling off his body, he can still fight. *'Superhuman Healing: 'Zoran is able to heal faster under the sun. The solar energies he absorb hastens his cells' regeneration, allowing him to heal in seconds or minutes. Broken bones may only take hours to heal and he can regenerate lost limbs. *'Flight: 'Zoran can fly at blinding speeds. Coupled with his superhuman speed, Zoran is able to fly up to Mach 8 and can break the sound barrier or reach the speed of light. Zoran can out-fly Iron Man in flight and combine his flight powers during combat with his other powers. *'Super Vision: 'This ability is similar to Superman's super senses. But instead of the all 5 senses, Zoran can only use enhanced vision, which is better than Superman's own enhanced vision. Zoran is able to see through virtually everything and can even identify various things from another world by looking. He can also look in a microscopic level. *'Heat Vision: 'Like Superman, Zoran can emit high-energy blasts from his eyes. But unlike Superman, Zoran can actually "aim" the blast by moving his eyeballs instead of moving his head like Superman due to his resistant eyes. The heat vision is more cosmic in nature instead of like a laser beam of Supes'. *'Solar Energy Absorption: '''Zoran can absorb energies from the sun (or other suns of other solar systems) to enhance his powers. Ranging from physical attributes to heat vision, this makes Zoran a hard being to battle in the daylight. Zoran's healing is accelerated if he absorbed more energies. His absorption has no limits, compared to his depowered version that has a limit. In some accounts, Zoran can also absorb cosmic energies. Trivia *Zoran is the first character made by J50A and D227 in both collabs (RSR and 5205) who is not a native to the "main story" universe. In this case, being Earth-5205. *This Zoran is based on the character of the same name from the Marvel NOW! events, specifically, near the conclusion of Secret Wars. Category:Earth-4999 Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Masters of Evil Members (Earth-5205) Category:Cabal Members (Earth-5205) Category:Villains Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Heat Vision Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Solar Absorption Category:Healing Factor Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Former Neutral